Carolyn Forché
award finalists in poetry.]] Carolyn Forché is an American poet, editor, translator, and human rights advocate.http://www.poetryfoundation.org/bio/carolyn-forchae Life Forché was born in Detroit, Michigan, on April 28, 1950, to Michael Joseph and Louise Nada Blackford Sidlosky. Forché earned a B.A. in International Relations at Michigan State University in 1972, and MFA at Bowling Green State University in 1975.http://www.poets.org/poet.php/prmPID/214 She taught at a number of universities, including Michigan State University, the University of Virginia, Skidmore College, Columbia University, San Diego State University and in the Master of Fine Arts program at George Mason University. She is now Director of the Lannan Center for Poetry and Poetics and holds the Lannan Chair in Poetry at Georgetown University in Washington, D.C.http://lannan.georgetown.edu/staffhttp://explore.georgetown.edu/people/clf39/?PageTemplateID=155 She lives in Maryland with her husband, Harry Mattison, a photographer, and their son, Sean-Christophe Mattison, who is a filmmaker. Career Forché's first poetry collection, Gathering the Tribes (1976), won the Yale Series of Younger Poets Competition, leading to publication by Yale University Press. In 1977, she traveled to Spain to translate the work of Salvadoran-exiled poet Claribel Alegría. Upon her return, she received a Guggenheim Fellowship, which enabled her to travel to El Salvador, where she worked as a human rights advocate. Her second book, The Country Between Us (1981), was published with the help of Margaret Atwood. It received the Poetry Society of America's Alice Fay di Castagnola Award, and was also the Lamont Poetry Selection of the Academy of American Poets. She won the 2006 Robert Creeley Award.http://www.robertcreeleyfoundation.org/about_carolyn_forch%C3%A9 Her articles and reviews have appeared in The New York Times, The Washington Post, The Nation,http://www.thenation.com/authors/carolyn-forch%C3%A9 Esquire, Mother Jones, Boston Review,http://bostonreview.net/BR36.1/forche.php and others. Forché has held three fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts, and in 1992 received a Lannan Foundation Literary Fellowship. of 1989]] Her anthology, Against Forgetting: Twentieth-Century Poetry of Witness, was published in 1993, and her third book of poetry, The Angel of History (1994), was chosen for The Los Angeles Times Book Award. Her works include the famed poem The Colonel. She is also a trustee for the Griffin Poetry Prize.http://www.griffinpoetryprize.com/about/trustees/#forche Though Forché is sometimes described as a political poet, she considers herself a poet who is politically engaged. After first acquiring both fame and notoriety for her second volume of poems, The Country Between Us, she pointed out that this reputation rested on a limited number of poems describing what she personally had experienced in El Salvador during the Salvadoran Civil War. Her aesthetic is more one of rendered experience and at times of mysticism rather than one of ideology or agitprop. Forché is particularly interested in the effect of political trauma on the poet's use of language. The anthology Against Forgetting was intended to collect the work of poets who had endured the impress of extremity during the twentieth century, whether through their engagements or force of circumstance. These experiences included warfare, military occupation, imprisonment, torture, forced exile, censorship, and house arrest. The anthology, composed of the work of one hundred and forty-five poets writing in English and translated from over thirty languages, begins with the Armenian Genocide and ends with the uprising of the pro-Democracy movement at Tiananmen Square. Although she was not guided in her selections by the political or ideological persuasions of the poets, Forché believes the sharing of painful experience to be radicalizing, returning the poet to an emphasis on community rather than the individual ego. In this she was strongly influenced by Terrence des Pres.http://www.english.illinois.edu/maps/poets/a_f/forche/life.htm Forché is also influenced by her Slovak family background, particularly the life story of her grandmother, an immigrant whose family included a woman resistance fighter imprisoned during the Nazi occupation of former Czechoslovakia. Forché was raised Roman Catholic and religious themes are frequent in her work. Among her translations are Mahmoud Darwish's Unfortunately, It Was Paradise: Selected Poems (2003), Claribel Alegría's Sorrow (1999), and Robert Desnos's Selected Poetry (with William Kulik, for the Modern English Poetry Series, 1991). Her fourth book of poems, Blue Hour, was released in 2003. Forthcoming books include a memoir, The Horse on Our Balcony (2010, HarperCollins), a book of essays (2011, HarperCollins) and a fifth collection of poems, In the Lateness of the World (HarperCollins). Publications *''Women in American Labor History, 1825-1935: An Annotated Bibliography'' (Michigan State University, 1972), with Martha Jane Soltow and Murray Massre *''Gathering the Tribes'' (Yale University Press, 1976), ISBN 0300019831 *''History and Motivations of U.S. Involvement in the Control of the Peasant Movement in El Salvador: The Role of AIFLD in the Agrarian Reform Process, 1970-1980'' (EPICA, 1980), with Philip Wheaton *''The Country Between Us'' (Harper & Row, 1981), ISBN 0060149558 *''El Salvador: Work of Thirty Photographers'' (W.W. Norton, 1983), ISBN 0863160638 *''Against Forgetting: Twentieth-Century Poetry of Witness'' (W.W. Norton, 1993), ISBN 0393033724 (ed.) *''The Angel of History'' (HarperCollins, 1994), ISBN 0060170786 *''Writing Creative nonfiction: Instruction and Insights from Teachers of the Associated Writing Programs'' (Story Press, 2001), ISBN 1884910505 (ed. with Philip Gerard) *''Blue Hour'' (HarperCollins, 2003), ISBN 0060099127 Film Forché appeared in the Ken Burns Oscar-nominated documentary The Statue of Liberty in 1985. References External links * Modern American Poetry - An Interview with Carolyn Forché by David Wright * An Interview with Carolyn Forché by Christopher Nelson * Academy of American Poets * Speech on Why Poetry? delivered at the 2009 Reykjavik International Literary Festival *Poet's website *"CAROLYN FORCHE (1950 --)", Opus 40 *"Carolyn Forché", Blue Flower Arts Category:American poets Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:American people of Slovak descent Category:Writers from Michigan Category:Bowling Green State University alumni Category:Michigan State University alumni Category:People from Detroit, Michigan Category:American Roman Catholics